Quiet Time
by Loving The Strange
Summary: Established HiJack. Modern/College/Slight Coffee Shop AU College students Jack and Hiccup have been dating for quite some time, and while it is obvious that they really do like each other, neither of them have done anything to really show how much they care about each other. When they return from their fifth date, however, Jack finally decides to make the first move.


**Quiet Time**

Jack and Hiccup pulled up at the small coffee shop that they had been too many times before by themselves, Jack carefully parking the car and taking his time as he turned the engine off. For the fifth date, Jack really couldn't think of anything else besides anything he saw off of those cheesy movies where they walked through the park or dinner and a movie. This was the only thing he could think of that Henry, or as Jack and the rest of his friends called him, Hiccup would like. Besides, he knew that he had been here before. Heck it was where they first met. Jack considered it luck that one of Hiccup's friends, Astrid, happened to be one of the first friends Jack had made when he moved to the small town in order to start his classes at Berk U.

Astrid had introduced the two when Jack was working behind the counter. He even remembered what Hiccup had ordered, a banana foster latte. Jack would have said it was one of those 'love at first sight' type things, but it was far from that. Though they both admitted there was some sort of instant attraction, it was another month before Jack made the bold move to ask Hiccup out, and even then it wasn't the best date Jack could have come up with. But then again, Hiccup did say the small sandwich shop that was just down the street from the coffeehouse was one of his favorite places in the town, so Jack happily obliged and treated him. Of course, that was almost a month ago, and the two of them hadn't even shared a kiss yet. All they could say they had done was hold hands and hug, but kiss? They were far from that.

They stepped out of the car, Hiccup adjusting his jacket as they walked towards the entrance, stepping close to Jack as he pushed a button on his keys and locked the car door. "So," he started, "how are you classes coming?"

"So far so good," Jack answered, loving how the semester was already halfway done. "I'm just glad my first class on Tuesdays and Thursdays isn't until 10."

"Tell me about it," Hiccup commented with an exasperated sigh. "I don't think I could handle having an 8 a.m. class. I've done my time with waking up at 6 in the morning just to go to classes and I'd prefer it to stay that way, thank you very much."

Jack looked down at the ground and laughed at Hiccup's all-too-true statement. He hated waking up that early when he was in grade school, so there was no way he was going to willingly do it for another four or five years if he had anything to say about it. He glanced over and saw Hiccup swinging his arms as the quickly crossed the parking lot through the square, a little surprised that he didn't have his hands kept inside his pockets in order to keep them warm. He seized the opportunity while he still had a chance and slowly moved his hand over and reached for Hiccup's hand, first with his pinky finger and then slowly pulling Hiccup's hand into his.

Hiccup was surprised at what Jack was doing, but had no problem going along with him and holding his hand in his own. Nervously, he looked around, paranoid that someone like his dad, or even anyone who might be friends with him might see the two of them like this. Hiccup hated how paranoid he was about this whole thing, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted to be sure.

"Hey," he heard Jack say. He looked over to see Jack looking at him, smiling as they stepped onto the sidewalk. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Hiccup gave Jack's hand a small squeeze before he slowly pulled his own hand back, not wanting to let go of Jack just yet. But Jack thankfully didn't seem to mind and shoved his hands inside his blue hoodie pocket as he looked up at the sign at the entrance to the coffeehouse.

"You know, I hear this really attractive dude with white hair works here."

Hiccup rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "Oh really? And he thinks taking his date to said coffeehouse is a good idea."

Jack eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I thought you liked this place!"

"I do I do." Hiccup grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, stepping inside as he looked back at Jack, "This is fine Jack. Really, this is nice."

Jack felt a sense of relief, knowing he hadn't messed the date up as he followed Hiccup inside, pointing to a spot where the two of them could sit. "Why don't you go ahead and sit down. I'll order for you."

"You know what I want?"

"Small Banana Foster Latte?"

"Good boy. Buy yourself a cookie as a small treat."

"I'm paying for the whole damn thing. I'll buy what I want to buy, don't tell me what to do."

Hiccup sighed as he rolled his eyes and walked towards the table, turning away from Jack so as to hide his smile. "Just get the darn drinks, Jack." Hiccup heard Jack let out a chuckle as he stepped up to the counter, catching up with the woman working behind the register that he had previously worked with. Hiccup sat down at the small table for two right by the window. He looked over in time to see Jack hand the cashier the money and look back at Hiccup just to stick his tongue out at him. Hiccup looked away and leaned his head on his open palm, looking out the window and at the sky, covered with clouds that blocked the sun. He must have been completely lost in thought about how the date would go because it didn't seem long to Hiccup until Jack sat down and handed Hiccup his drink. Hiccup smirked as he took his coffee and looked at Jack's. "Let me guess. Mint Chocolate Chip?"

"Would I get anything else?" Jack rhetorically asked as he slowly took a sip, closing his eyes as he swallowed the hot beverage. "Mmm, oh man I think she makes it better than I do. Help me Hiccup, I think I have competition."

Hiccup raised his small cup as if he were giving a toast and replied, "May the best man or woman win," before taking a sip of his own drink.

"Gee. You're very helpful."

"You're the one that asked me to come here, remember that." The two of them shared what they both believed was a great time together, telling each other how their classes were going, a new art project Hiccup had started for his art class, and even what their plans were for the rest of the weekend. Hiccup didn't even seem to mind either when he felt Jack's hand against his knee and looked down to see and open hand waiting for him. Hiccup hated the fact that he could feel himself lightly blushing as he wrapped his fingers around Jack's, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Jack couldn't get over how cute he thought Hiccup looked whenever he blushed like that. It was ridiculous. Every time he smiled Jack could feel the butterflies that everyone talked about whenever someone was in love begin to flutter like crazy. God, even the way he moved the hair out of his face only made him want to hold Hiccup in his arms and never let him go. He didn't know it just yet, but Hiccup felt the same way about Jack. How caring Jack seemed to be, the way he held his hand and rubbed his thumb along Hiccup's knuckles, it was enough to drive him crazy. He felt as if nothing could show Jack what he felt about him, not any combination of words, or any form, and by that he meant _almost_ any form, of physical showing of affection could show Jack just how much he meant to Hiccup.

Soon, their date came to its end, and Jack escorted Hiccup back to his car, both leaving the coffeehouse with even more find memories of the other. "Sooo….what now?" Hiccup asked as Jack drove down the road.

"Well I would say I'd take you home, but I'm not exactly sure I want to get rid of you just yet," Jack answered with his usual smirk, glancing at Hiccup as he did so.

Hiccup laughed lightly at Jack as he looked out the window and asked, "Okay, so, what do you want to do?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he turned down the road in order to drive both of them back to the campus. "We could always go hang out in my place."

"By place you mean a small dorm room?"

"Hey, it's a double dorm and my roommate never showed up. I've got twice the size of the other dorms all to myself. Can you say the same?"

He couldn't. Hiccup lived in a small dorm room, secluded form everyone else. It would have been better had he been able to keep his cat Toothless with him that he had had with him since he started the 10th grade when he was just a kitten, but thankfully, Astrid was able to rent an apartment and was more than happy to keep Toothless with her, making more than enough money to pay for the extra expense. "Fine, your dorm it is then."

They pulled up into the parking lot and walked towards the dorm. Jack and Hiccup lived in separate halls, but they weren't that far from each other and were just five minutes away by walking, which neither of them minded since the campus was a relatively small one. When they finally entered Jack's dorm, Hiccup took of his Jacket and hung it neatly on the edge of Jack's seat, while Jack on the other hand took of his hoodie and tossed it aside before kicking off his shoes and going barefoot. Hiccup didn't mind; had this been his dorm he probably would have done the same thing. Hiccup looked around the room, remembering everything form the last time he was here. Jack had invited him and Astrid over to play some video games, but when Astrid had to leave, Hiccup stayed in order to be with Jack longer. If Hiccup didn't know any better, he would have counted that as their first date instead of going ice skating like Jack had asked only two weeks later.

Jack closed the door as he opened his arms and announced, "Welcome to Casa de Jack…again."

"I feel so welcomed. I feel like a guest of honor here," Hiccup jested as he looked at all the movie posters Jack had scattered across the wall.

"Well good, because you should." Jack flopped down on his bed, backing up against the wall and crossing his legs as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on. He patted the empty spot next to him, silently inviting Hiccup to sit next to him.

Hiccup smiled as he sat down on the bed, taking off his own shoes but leaving his socks on as he scooted closer to Jack. It wasn't long before he felt Jack's arm reach around and rest his hand in his shoulder. Hiccup took the hint and scooted closer to Jack, keeping his own arms folded as their shoulders brushed together. They eventually began watching a movie that was playing on one of the children's networks, but they couldn't care less what network it was on since they both really liked the movie anyways. Neither of them spoke a word as the movie played until it went to its first commercial break.

Hiccup suddenly felt himself leaning his head down and resting it on Jack's calm and almost inviting shoulder, not even thinking anything of it until he heard Jack laugh under his breath. Hiccup looked up at Jack, who was already looking at him with just the tiniest smirk, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's. "What's wrong?" Hiccup inquired.

"Nothing," Jack answered as he moved his hand up Hiccup's back, both scratching and rubbing it tenderly as he leaned his own head on Hiccup's as they both turned to look back the TV, still playing the commercials before the movie came back. "Hey, Hiccup?"

"Yeah?" Both of the boys spoke softly, not quite a whisper, but just soft enough that they could hear each other and make out what the other was saying. Both spoke in such a way that their voices seemed to calm the other and relax them even further, Hiccup even reaching his own arm around Jack, wiggling it behind his back as he wrapped it around Jack's side.

"You've had fun with me, right?"

Hiccup closed his eyes as he slowly and very casually shook his head. "No, of course not. How dare you ask such a question. The fact we've been on five dates now should only prove to you how much I hate your very existence."

Jack said nothing in immediate response but instead kept rubbing Hiccup's back softly, turning his head just enough so that the tip of his nose was touching Hiccup's forehead. "But you have though, right?"

Hiccup looked up at Jack in confusion, wondering where this idea was coming from. Had their time together not been any fun? Hiccup was sure both of them were having a blast, why else would they have spent as much alone time together as they had? "Yeah, why? I-Is something wrong?"

"No, no nothing's wrong." Jack's smile only widened as he saw the relief flow back into Hiccup's gorgeous green eyes. "Nothing at all."

Hiccup nodded as he smiled at Jack, glad to know that everything was okay. "Great." Hiccup wondered where that question even came from in the first place. Did Jack just need reassurance that he was doing a good job or something? Whatever the reason was, Jack got the answer he was looking for, and Hiccup was just as happy as ever to see him smile like that. He turned to look at the TV just as the movie began to play again, but blinked in even more confusion as he heard all sound from the TV just stop. He looked over to Jack just in time to see him set the remote back down on his bed, looking at Hiccup as he adjusted himself, holding Hiccup as close as he could.

Hiccup moved his arm from Jack's side as he re-adjusted himself too, placing it on his leg as he looked down, afraid to have Jack see him blush like he knew he would. The moment didn't last long however as Hiccup felt Jack place his thumb and index finger under his chin and turn him back around so he could continue looking at him. Jack moved his hand from Hiccup's back and placed it back on his shoulder as he stared into Hiccup's eyes, absolutely loving everything about this moment.

Hiccup could have said the exact same thing. The way Jack was staring at him, oh man, the way his deep blue eyes were staring into his, he could practically feel his heart rate increasing by the second. He almost let out a small gasp as he felt Jack's other hand clasp around the one that was resting on his leg, holding it tightly as he rubbed his thumb along it. The two of them simply sat there and smiled at each other as they the other close, Hiccup even closing his eyes as he leaned once again on Jack's shoulder. It was only a few short moments later did Jack break the silence, "Hiccup?"

Hiccup looked up at Jack, softly replying simply with, "Yeah?"

Jack sucked in his lips, unsure how to go about this. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Hiccup's, still holding his hand in his own. It was at this moment did Jack mentally curse himself, realizing he had no idea what to do next. Actually, he knew what he wanted to do, he just had no idea how to go about it. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to remember everything he had seen on the movies or in TV shows as he closed his eyes and slowly leaned in.

Hiccup didn't know how to react in the split second that Jack started to lean forward. He simply did what he thought would be best, and closed his eyes as he waited for their lips to meet. Their lips just barely touched before Jack moved the rest of the way, carefully care lovingly kissing Hiccup as the hand that was holding Hiccup's moved to hold his side and make sure that Hiccup wouldn't go anywhere. Hiccup, on the other hand, moved in such a way that his hand now moved across Jack's chest and cupped the front of his shoulder, propping himself up with the other so the kiss could last as long as possible.

Both were lost in almost every way possible, the only thing on their minds being how wonderful they were feeling as their lips continued to make contact.

Jack even began to lean away from the kiss, but Hiccup seemed to jump forward and prolong it, not wanting it to end so seemingly quickly. They held each other as tightly as they could as they felt an overwhelming sense of euphoria. When their lips finally parted, neither of them opened their eyes for the first few seconds. As if they read each other's minds, they opened their eyes at the same time, both seeing that the other was smiling and blushing in such a way that they felt their stomach flip over a dozen more times.

"That was…," Hiccup tried his best to find the right word to describe what had just happened, but all he could think of was, "nice."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Hiccup's word choice and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That, uh…that was nice."

Jack looked away as he sucked in his lips yet again, trying to keep himself from screaming. They kissed. They had finally kissed! Jack didn't know what to say or what to do now, fearing anything else he might do would lack in comparison to this moment. He felt Hiccup's hand on his cheek and turn him to look back at Hiccup, who leaned forward to, very gently, kiss Jack once more before sinking back down and leaning against the wall.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I've had plenty of fun with you Jack."

"Guess I'm doing my job right then."

The two both giggled in delight as they held each other, neither of them wanting this moment to end. They didn't even care about the TV, or whatever work they had that had to be completed. All they knew right now was that they were happy just suiting there in each other's arms, playfully teasing each other with Jack lightly kissing Hiccup's nose, earning a slight and playful "Meep," out of Hiccup. Hiccup even returned the teasing be leaning up to kiss Jack's cheek, leaving a trail as he got closer and closer to Jack's lips, but stopping just short of them and instead decided to 'boop' them with his finger, getting a playful groan out of the white-haired 19 year old. Even though they knew there would be more dates, and hopefully plenty more kisses to come, everything about that particular moment seemed too good to be true to them.

But it was. It was true.

And neither of them could have been any happier.


End file.
